


Not What I Expected to Find

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic comes home from tour and is surprised at what he finds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Expected to Find

It was late at night when Vic finally reached the familiar front door of his and Kellin's home. The lights all around the house seemed to be out and Vic knew for the fact that Kellin had gone to sleep a couple of hours ago. After all, during the whole time Vic had been touring with other Pierce the Veil guys, he and Kellin had never once missed changing goodnight texts. It was frustrating to only be able to communicate through texts and calls and video chatting, so Vic was really excited to see his boyfriend in person again. 

Vic opened the front door quietly and stepped inside, closing the door as quietly, trying not to wake Kellin up. Vic smiled at the though that if Kellin knew that Vic was going to be home tonight he wouldn't be sleeping now, he would have probably ran to greet Vic at the door, but Vic had wanted to surprise Kellin. As far as Kellin knew, he was supposed to come home tomorrow. Vic's plan was to sneak in their bed so Kellin would be surprised to see him first thing in the morning when he wakes up. 

Vic left his suitcase to the hallway and made his way to their bedroom. He opened the door and was faced with a bizarre sight. Kellin was sleeping peacefully on his side of the bed hugging a pillow, but Vic's side, well, Vic's side was filled with pillows. 

He walked closer to the bed with a confused look on his face and noticed that on top of the pillows that usually were in their bed, Kellin had brought all kinds of other pillows there too. Vic recognized the pillows from the guest bedroom and the pillows that usually were on their couch.

Vic walked to the drawers to change to something more comfortable to wear to bed before returning next to said bed. Quietly he started moving the pillows from the bed so he himself could fit in there, until it was down to one last pillow, the pillow that Kellin was holding on to. Vic crawled in their bed, carefully slipping underneath the blankets. Kellin was a heavy sleeper so he didn't even stir when Vic did that. 

However, when Vic tried to remove the one last pillow so he could slip his arms around Kellin, Kellin hold onto it tighter and mumbled something in his sleep. Amused, Vic tugged on the pillow a bit more forcefully, waking Kellin up in the process. 

"No," he mumbled and hold onto the pillow tightly. He was clearly still half asleep so it took him a moment to realize that it was Vic who was trying to take his dear pillow away. Once he did realize though, the pillow was quickly thrown to the side and his arms were wrapped around Vic instead.

"Vic!" He exclaimed happily.

"Oh thank god, I was starting to think that I had been replaced and you preferred a pillow now," Vic said sarcastically while returning the embrace, holding Kellin tightly. It had been so long and he was happy to be able to hold him again.

Kellin ignored the comment, however, and backed up a bit so he was able  to look at Vic in the dim lighting that was provided by the lamp post glowing outside, behind the curtain.  

"Is this real? Or am I dreaming?" Kellin asked. "I thought you were going to come back tomorrow."

Vic smiled and leaned closer, capturing Kellin's lips to a sweet kiss.

"Does that feel real or like dreaming?" He asked when he pulled back, still holding his arms around Kellin. 

"Well..." Kellin said teasingly. "That was pretty dream-like."

"Oh shut up, I can also pinch you or something if you're still skeptical whether or not this is a dream," Vic said, laughing.

"That's not necessary," Kellin said with a smile on his face. "But seriously, weren't you supposed to come home tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to surprise you," Vic explained. "I didn't expect to come home and find you cheating me with a pile of pillows though. Care to explain what all that was about?"

Kellin looked away sheepishly, "It's nothing... Just a stupid thing really."

"No, tell me, I want to know." Vic said encouragingly, brushing some of Kellin's hair out of his face, tucking the straying strands behind his ear instead.

"Well, when you weren't here the bed felt so big and empty. I couldn't sleep so I tried to fill it with pillows to feel less alone."

"Aww," Vic cooed and hugged Kellin tightly again. How could his boyfriend be so adorable?

"Don't make fun of me," Kellin muttered and burrowed closer to Vic's chest.

"I'm not making fun of you," Vic said honestly. "I missed you a lot too."

"I'm so happy that you're back home now," Kellin said and let out a yawn.  

"We should go to sleep, we can talk more in the morning," Vic said, feeling really tired himself too.

"Mhm," Kellin mumbled, sounding like he was already falling asleep again.

"Do you want me to move and give you your pillow back?" Vic teased.

"Stop it," Kellin said and lightly hit his chest. "Keep that up and I will throw you out of this bed and take the pillows back, don't test me."

"Okay, okay," Vic chuckled. "I promise to behave."

"Good," Kellin said, leaning up to connect their lips again. "I prefer you, you're warmer and smell better and you know how to hug back."

"Well thank you," Vic said with a smile. 

"Goodnight Vic," Kellin said and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Kells."

And it felt a million times better to say those words in person, holding each other as close as possible, instead sending those texts, having thousands of miles between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to post another fic tomorrow! It'll be a lot longer and it will feature teenage Kellic and feels. :)


End file.
